Cassanova, únicamente con una Potter
by ScAr-PotterMaLfoy
Summary: -Tienes mejores cosas que hacer Malfoy créeme-dijo una pelirroja. Era la última daga que el rubio iba a aceptar por su estúpida cobardía


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato y hacer lo que más me gusta en este mundo…Escribir…

_Cassanova…Únicamente con una Potter_

Caminaba por los desiertos pasillos del 4to piso, muchos con los que se había topado habían esperado recibir la ya acostumbrada sonrisa que la pequeña pelirroja siempre llevaba en el rostro más hoy, se sorprendieron de no solo su ausencia sino también de, quién se fijara bien, podía encontrar rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de la pequeña.

Lilian Potter, de 14 años, paseaba por los vacíos pasillos del castillo maldiciendo una y otra vez su suerte…De todos los alumnos y alumnas del colegio, justamente ella tenía que entrar en aquella sala…Bufó, no podía evitar que el recuerdo invadiera su mente…

*FLASH BACK*

_-Vamos Lily, llegaremos tarde-decía una apurada rubia-LILY!-gritó por fin Alexandra Haidyns jalando a la pelirroja que estaba más volada que nunca_

_-¿Qué? Ah…s-si perdón…Ando algo distraída-Alexandra la miró escéptica_

_-Noooo… En serio, casi ni me doy cuenta dime, cuándo te diste cuenta, ¿cuándo te tuve que jalar desde el Gran Comedor o cuándo casi tropiezas con una roca inexistente?-_

_-Hay amiga, eres una exagerada y apúrate que vamos tarde- lamentablemente ni Lily Potter ni Alexandra habían visto el anuncio de paralización de clases que existía ese día gracias a una de las travesuras de James._

_Abrieron la puerta y bastó 5 minutos para que se escuchara como el corazón de la pequeña pelirroja se rompía en mil pedazos. Scorpius Malfoy y una "loca desquiciada" (como empezó a llamar la chica a todas las admiradoras de su "amigos) se estaban comiendo a besos en el salón o más bien ella se lo estaba comiendo a él porque Scorp parecía más en un trance que en cualquier otro lugar. Después de escuchar un grito se hechó a correr por los pasillos en busca de un poco de soledad donde su corazón ya parara de destilar sangre tan dolorosamente._

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Lily seguía recostada en una pared muy oculta del castillo cuando escuchó su nombre.

-Necesitamos hablar pelirroja-reconocía la voz a kilómetros, era la voz de su mejor amigo el Gryffindor Malfoy, aquel por el cual su corazón dejaba de latir o latía exageradamente desde hace 2 años.

-Lárgate Malfoy-incluso ella se había asustado de la rencorosa que sonaba su voz

-Ni de broma Potter-el rubio se sentó a su lado y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-Lily, tu no entendiste lo que pasó te juro que yo cambié Lily-el muchacho hace mucho tiempo era el casanova del colegio, desde que había conocido a la Potter su corazón le había pertenecido irremediablemente y había terminado con todo lo que el ser el "sex-symbol" del colegio le había llevado…Sobretodo porque eso molestaba a la pelirroja por sobremanera.

-Pues eso creí también yo Scorpius-dijo ella molesta

-No en serio Lily créeme…Por favor-suplico él

-¿Y a ti QUE TE IMPORTA SI TE CREO O NO? DIME!-explotó ella al ver que Scorp evitaba a toda costa su mirada-¿Sabes qué?-déjalo igual y no importa…De seguro tienes mejores cosas (o chicas)-admitió la pelirroja en voz baja-que hacer…Y yo también así que…Nos vemos Malfoy.

Lily empezó a alejarse y con ella el corazón de Scorpius dejaba de latir…Era demasiado ya…¿Malfoy? A eso había llegado, esa fue la última daga que su corazón iba admitir por no ser "un valiente Gryffindror"…Se había guardado ya sus sentimientos por mucho, además, sabía que tenía la bendición de su mejor amigo, Albus Potter, para esto.

El rubio se levantó y empezó a seguirla, cuando la ella identificó sus pasos empezó a caminar más rápido y luego a correr aún con el muchacho pisándole los talones.

-Lily, - por fin la había alcanzado y tenía su muñeca apresada-tienes que escucharme.

-Basta Scorp, no hay nada que escuchar ya en serio, déjame-aún ella estaba de espaldas al rubio.

-No hasta que escuches Lilian-ágilmente le dio la vuelta para que quedara justo frente a él y a escasos centímetros de su boca-Todos pueden creer lo que quieran de mi Lily…Todos menos tú-

-Y ¿p-porque solo yo no?-preguntó ella literalmente con los sentidos ya en otra parte. Tenerlo tan cerca hacía que estos se nublaran.

-Lily Lily, mi pequeña pelirroja-dijo el muchacho de 15 acercando más a la Potter-tan lista para unas cosas y tan despistada para otras-

-¿Q-Qué insinúas Malfoy?-

-Fácil, que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi Potter-dijo sonriendo y al fin, la tortura de dulce final terminó para ambas con ese beso lleno de amor que ambos se transmitían…

Porque tenían que admitirlo…Aunque fuera un Casanova…Sería entonces el Casanova de Lily Potter y nada más…

Hola! Volví jajajaja hace mucho tiempo que estoy deseando escribir un Lily/Scorp y creo que me ha quedado bien. Ya saben una de esas locuras que aparecen a las 11 pm cuando tu mamá ya tira tu puerta para que duermas jajaja.

Sin más, un abrazo a todos aquellos que leen esta historia y espero sus reviews. Ya saben ¿felicitaciones, lechugazos, algo?

Saludos,

"KEEP DREAMING"  
>Scar!<p> 


End file.
